The Rain Was Pouring
by last november
Summary: Setelah malam hujan, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi pagi harinya. Mungkin kau akan tertidur karena nyaman atau bergulat karena itu kesukaanmu.


Sasuke meniup ujung rokoknya sembari melirik wanita di sampingnya yang tengah berbaring menghadap dirinya tanpa busana. Tokyo dibasahi hujan sejak tiga jam yang lalu; rasa dinginnya menggelitik tulang hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk terjaga.

Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka jendela, pemandangan Tokyo yang ditabuh hujan seperti melodi yang Sasuke akui membuatnya nyaman. Rokok yang Sasuke nyalakan tersisa setengah, membuat Sasuke kembali ke kamar untuk membawa bungkus rokok serta pematiknya, lalu kembali berdiri di balkon.

Intensitas hujan semakin parah, padahal Sasuke yakin hujan sudah berlangsung lama. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benang menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya dan rokok yang berada di mulutnya terasa lembab karena udara.

Sasuke pun mengakhiri puntung terakhir dengan mematikannya dan melemparnya ke tong sampah. Sasuke kembali ke ranjang, sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan wanita yang tengah tertidur dengan damai di sebelahnya.

Hujan di luar membuat dingin mencapai tulang, dan Sasuke berakhir di dalam kehangatan wanitanya.

.

.

.

 **A** fter **T** he **R** ain **W** as **P** ouring

.

.

.

 _Slight Lime, plotless, alternative universe!_

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, membiasakan dirinya untuk menerima cahaya matahari yang menerobos melewati pintu kaca kamar yang entah mengapa tirainya terbuka. Melirik ke samping, Sasuke masih mendengkur halus sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura seperti biasa.

Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar, Sakura berakhir memandang wajah prianya dengan segala atensi. Bulu matanya yang panjang, hidung mancungnya, rahangnya yang tegas, dan bibirnya yang merah muda. Sakura tidak akan pernah bosan melihat pemandangan ini seumur hidupnya.

Sasuke bergerak-gerak dan kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka yang menampakkan iris hitam jelaga seperti batu obsidian. Sakura memberikan senyum dan ' _ohayou_ ' yang lembut, Sasuke membalasnya dengan lebih irit.

Keduanya terdiam dan menikmati cahaya hangat yang berasal dari pintu kaca. Saling meneliti wajah satu sama lain dan berpikir betapa beruntungnya bisa saling memiliki.

Sakura memerah selang beberapa detik setelah hening yang lama, dan Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura semakin menghimpitnya. Lalu, memberikan friksi pada bagian bawah tubuh keduanya dengan gesekan halus yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Boleh?" tanya Sasuke lembut diiringi anggukan kepala singkat dari Sakura yang mulai menutup matanya.

Mereka bukan penggila gulat ranjang, tapi Sakura selalu menyukainya, begitu pula Sasuke. Dan pagi hari mungkin bukan ide yang buruk untuk melakukannya.

Sasuke mengelus surai merah muda Sakura dan mengecup puncaknya sembari mendorong tubuhnya semakin dekat pada sesuatu. Sakura mencengkram bahu Sasuke, kemudian mengeluarkan suara erotis yang mampu membuat Sasuke hilang kendali.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga keduanya kembali menatap satu sama lain dengan kepuasan yang tercetak jelas di mata masing-masing. Sasuke membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka dan menarik miliknya keluar. Sakura merona melihatnya.

"Ayo mandi," gumam Sakura dan keantusiasan Sasuke terlihat saat menggendong Sakura dengan cepat dan membawa mereka ke dalam bilik kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sasuke melahap roti isi buatan Sakura dengan cepat, lalu mengikuti wanitanya mencuci piring. Sakura tak terlalu terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya dan membantu Sakura membereskan sisa piring.

"Habis ini, bagaimana jika kita _movie marathon_?" tanya Sasuke ketika piring terakhir selesia dikeringkan dan Sakura melap tangannya dengan serbet.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau pilih dulu sana filmnya, aku yang akan membuat _popcorn_."

"Jangan lupa sodanya," tambah Sasuke, lalu menghilang dari konter dapur. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mulai menyiapkan popcorn mereka.

Sasuke memutuskan hari ini mereka akan menonton series ketiga dari Criminal Minds kesukaan Sasuke—walau begitu, Sakura tidak terlalu menyukainya. Sebenarnya, mereka berdebat, tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke menang dan Sakura terpaksa mengikuti keinginan prianya.

"Kita sudah menonton ini jutaan kali, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura ketika filmnya diputar.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan." Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura dan kepala wanita itu pun jatuh di pundak Sasuke. "Aku menyukai setiap bagian akhir dari Criminal Minds," tutur Sasuke lalu meraup popcorn dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Dan aku memilih menonton Shun Oguri yang tampan daripada menonton psikopat-psikopat ini." Sakura membuka penutup sodanya dan meneguknya perlahan.

Tangan Sasuke berubah kaku dan perhatiannya kini teralihkan pada Sakura sepenuhnya. "Shun apa?"

"Shun Oguri. Pria idaman wanit Jepang," ujar Sakura, lalu melirik Sasuke yang tampak semakin kaku. "Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak." Sasuke membuang mukanya, kesal. Sementara Sakura melanjutkan menonton series yang bahkan bukan kesukaannya. "Tapi, kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya kan?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, wanita menyukainya." Sasuke melepas rangkulannga dalam sekejap mata. Ia membengkokkan posisi duduk Sakura hingga mereka saling bersitatap. Wajah Sasuke tegang, berbanding terbalik dengan raut santai yang terpasang di wajah Sakura.

"Apa kau lebih memilih melihat dirinya daripada aku?"

Sakura mengangguk seringan kapas. "Jika Shun ada di depanku dan kau ada di sampingku, sudah jelas aku akan melihatnya."

"Maksudmu kau akan melupakanku jika ada Shun-Shun itu?" tanya Sasuke geram. Ada sedikit kesenangan ketika melihat sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini—siapa suruh membantah permintaan Sakura?

"Mungkin."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, kaget dan marah. "Kau yakin meninggalkanku dengan lelaki yang mungkin saja dulunya seorang gigolo atau memiliki penyakit kelamin?"

"Aku akan berusaha mencintai kekurangannya," jawab Sakura luwes. Sasuke menggeram rendah kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Sakura mengikuti jejak Sasuke. Di kamar, Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya _plus_ mhka garang yang menambah kesan liar di kepala Sakura.

Ketika Sasuke melihat kedatangan Sakura, auranya semakin gelap, seperti menolak kehadiran Sakura. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mendekat dan merangkak menuju tengah tempat tidur di mana Sasuke sedang mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tangan Sakura meraih laptop di pangkuan Sasuke, lantas menaruhnya agak jauh dari Sasuke. Iris hijau Sakura balik menatap Sasuke dengan senang hati.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Sasuke membuang napas kasar dan mendorong bahu Sakura ketika wanita itu semakin dekat. "Simpan permintaan maafmu dan pergilah sana ke Shun-Shun itu."

Sakura tergelak kecil dan merangkak lagi untuk duduk dipangkuan Sasuke, menggantikan laptop yang sudah prianya lupakan. Mata keduanya saling membagi ruang dan Sakura melihat kekecewaan yang melingkupi iris obsidian itu.

"Kau benar menginginkanku untuk mengejar Shun-kun?" Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Shun-kun?" Sasuke terlihat lebih tidak sabaran, "Terserah kau saja, Sakura."

Sasuke berusaha mendorong Sakura untuk turun, tapi tidak, Sakura tidak akan berhenti sebelum Sasuke mengatakannya.

"Criminal Minds-mu masih berlanjut, omong-omong," cetus Sakura seraya mengusap bahu lebar Sasuke, "Kita masih bisa menontonnya. Mungkin sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk mengejar Shun-kun."

Sasuke kembali menghela kasar. "Lakukan saja. Kalau itu yang membuatmu bahagia, lakukan saja." Sasuke membuang muka dengan napas pendek-pendek—Sakura tahu betul letak kesabaran dan kemarahan Sasuke sudah dalam ambang awas.

Lantas Sakura mendesak Sasuke untuk menatap matanya kembali. Untuk membuat Sasuke mengatakannya. "Kau yakin?"

"Bahkan kau mengatakan jika kau _mungkin_ akan meninggalkanku. Berarti itu iya artinya. Kau akan meninggalkanku demi Shun-Shun berengsek itu." Sasuke mendecak.

"Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu. Aku akan datang ke tempat Shun dan memintanya untuk jadi kekasihku." Sakura hendak turun dari pangkuan Sasuke, namun tangan besar menahan pinggangnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya, lalu mengeluarkan karbondioksida dengan perlahan. "Kalau kau lebih bahagia," gumamnya dan Sakura tanpa sadar menutup mulut, kaget.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir begitu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit histeris. Kelopak mata Sasuke perlahan kembali terbuka.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi apa boleh buat. Kalau kau lebih memilih Shun-Shun itu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tetap di sini." Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sangat tidak kontras dengan aksi sebelumnya.

Sakura mengerjap. Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. "Apa kau bodoh?"

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

Sakura meledakkan tawanya dan merangkul leher Sasuke semakin erat. "Tidak ada kesempatan untukku, Shun Oguri sudah menikah. Sasuke-kun, aku hanya mencintaimu."

Sakura berhenti tertawa ketika Sasuke meneteskan air mata. Perdana, Sakura baru melihatnya!

"Sial, Sakura, jangan pernah pergi." Sasuke menghapus air matanya kasar. "Dan jangan pernah mempermainkanku."

Kedua tangan Sakura beralih guna mengusap rahang tegas Sasuke yang sebelumnya tampak kaku, lalu turun dan mengangkat kaus rumahan yang dipakai Sasuke dengan sekali tarikan, lalu mengelus dada bidangnya.

"Tidak akan, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mendorong dada Sasuke untuk membuatnya terbaring di bawah.

Sasuke menyentuh pinggang Sakura, lantas menggulung kausnya hingga dada. Dengan lembut, Sasuke menyentuh perut rata Sakura. "Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuh siapapun lelaki yang melihatmu seperti ini."

Tangan mungil Sakura bergerak cepat untuk meloloskan celana jeans selututnya dan boxer yang dipakai Sasuke. Tatapan lembut yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya, cukup untuk membuat Sakura menginginkannya.

Maka, Sakura tidak butuh pendahuluan untuk ini. Ia ingin Sasuke dan begitu pun Sasuke.

Napas Sakura memburu, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dada bidang Sasuke, dan bokongnya mulai merendah. Sakura menutup matanya dan mengeluarkan desahan halus yang mempu membuat orang yang mendengarnya merinding.

Sasuke menelitinya dan sungguh, hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatnya segila ini.

"Shun-Shun itu tidak akan bisa membuatmu berteriak seperti apa yang kulakukan padamu." Sasuke mencengkram pinggul Sakura, lalu menusuknya dengan cepat.

Sakura berteriak.

.

.

.

Ketika malam kembali datang, Tokyo kembali diguyur hujan. Kali ini, disertai angin kencang yang menggoyangkan pohon-pohon dan membuat tubuh lebih kedinginan meski penghangat ruangan telah dinyalakan.

Sakura menggeliat ketika merasa pegal di bagian bawahnya dan berat yang menimpa setengah bagian tubuhnya. Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam dan Sakura akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kasur seraya menarik selimut guna menutupi dadanya yang terekspos sempurna. Sakura memandang jendela dan hujan menamparnya berkali-kali, lalu Sasuke.

Prianya tidur dengan damai dan senyum tipis menempel di bibir merah mudanya yang Sakura gigit hingga berdarah sebelumnya. Perlahan, Sakura mengusapnya dan menunduk untuk mengecupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sakura merangkak turun dan memakai kausnya, lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum.

Ia menaruh gelas di bar dan hendak berbalik ketika bibirnya di bombardir oleh bibir yang sangat familiar. Tangan Sakura, seperti sihir, mengalung di leher Sasuke dan kakinya melingkar di pinggul Sasuke.

"Aku belum bilang, aku mencintaimu juga, Sakura."

.

.

.

 _Owari_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Author's note**

 **Oke ini sangat tidak jelas dan bener-bener plotless. Tapi aku seneng banget buatnya, gatau kenapa! Mungkin karena Sasuke yang fluff atau apa. Yang jelas, aku seneng buat cerita ini!**

 **Ide yang tercipta pas aku bangun tidur, trs hujan. Aku pikir kayaknya lucu sih kalo Sasusaku dibuat rutinitasnya kalo lg libur dan berduaan #fufufu jadinya begini deh.**

 **Semoga seneng ya;) sampai jumpa dikarya-karya** last november **selanjutnya!**


End file.
